<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ophelia by AndiiErestor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317660">Ophelia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiErestor/pseuds/AndiiErestor'>AndiiErestor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oracle of Imladris [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works &amp; Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>B2MEM2020, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:29:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiErestor/pseuds/AndiiErestor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Erestor likes to meditate in the rivers of Imladris, Glorfindel has never caught him doing so before.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erestor/Glorfindel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oracle of Imladris [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1198450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Back to Middle-earth Month 2020: Endings and Beginnings</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ophelia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 14 Prompt: "<a href="https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:John_Everett_Millais_-_Ophelia_-_Google_Art_Project.jpg">Ophelia</a>" by John Everett Millais</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Erestor!"</p><p>Glorfindel shouted and ran to the river, jumping in fully clothed, with no regard for the temperature, eyes only for the dark elf lying in the water - arms spread out like a starfish, still partially clothed, <em>eyes closed</em>.</p><p>As soon as he reached Erestor, Glorfindel slowed, breath coming out in heaving pants. It couldn't be. Erestor wasn't so careless. What could have happened?</p><p>When he lay a tentative hand on the elf's shoulder the other shot up in shock, curling into a ball to bring his legs beneath him to stand.</p><p>With fear in his eyes, Erestor pressed his palms to Glorfindel's chest, gazing up at him with concern.</p><p>Glorfindel was speechless - lost, for a moment - wondering what in the world was happening before he truly realised and accepted that Erestor was here before him - safe, whole, <em>alive</em> - and then he laughed.</p><p>"You <em>ridiculous </em>elf," he laughed and shook his head. "What in the world were you thinking, inviting me here to find you like this? I thought you dead! Slipped and hit your head on a rock!"</p><p>Erestor flushed with shame and looked away, but smiled despite himself.</p><p>"Ai, what am I to do with you?"</p><p>Glorfindel placed one of his hands over Erestor's on his chest and used the other to tilt his face up.</p><p>"Dearest Erestor, if you wanted me to join you in the water, all you had to do was ask."</p><p>Erestor's laughter sounded through the glade like the ringing of silver bells.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>